Episode 107 - Snail Meet the Vikings! Transcript
(Episode starts at the Snail-Clubhouse) Boss: Ahem! Alright, listen up! Today's adventure is really important for us snails. Today we're going to learn about Vikings that the yellow guy, Big nose and Krabs are talking about. Spike: Hey who are the Vikings? Dan: Are they a group of a manly ship crew? Boss: Yes. As you can see Vikings are about uh... Ye tall, a beard, Viking Helmets, Tough, Whiskers, Couple of eyes and Weapons. Gary: What are they, Boss? Boss: These particular Vikings think that they are so tough as a crew selling through the high seas in their adventures. Daniel: How are we ever going to meet the Vikings in their ship? Boss: We're about to write a letter to the Vikings by saying we are they're biggest fans. Snellie: I'd never seen a Viking in my day before. Lary: Me too. I wonder what they're names are. Mary: I always wanted to see a Viking this close to my eyes. I can't wait to give them their autographs. Yo-yo: Uh Mary. Autographs are my job. Little Dollar: But we don't have envelopes to write an address to. Muffsies: If I showed em that I can twirl my gymnastic ribbon they think that I'm good. Foofie: But I wonder what I should serve to the Vikings before even Eugene H. Krabs was born. Petey: Vikings are fish people. And according to this book. They say that the Vikings set sail underwater by rowing into their fantastic adventures in Valhalla. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Valhalla? Spike: Is that a place where it's really cold in the winter? Dan: And has a mountain where it's really snowy? Gary: No boys. Raarg lives in the place called Valhalla in the snowy mountains. Right Boss? Boss: Well actually, Runt. Raarg is a monster that lives in a cold place. Gary: What?! Micheal: Are you saying that the Vikings live in a cold place too? Victoria: Don't tell me that Raarg and the Vikings are gonna be neighbors! Eugene: Besides they're different between giant monsters and Vikings. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Oookyoo. Ookyoo. Boss: This is serious. Now let's all make a letter to send too the Vikings so that the yellow guy remembers the Vikings. Spike: I think we needed a lot of envelopes to send an address too. Dan: I was thinking maybe we should go on with SpongeBob on a Viking Sized Adventure. Sweet Sue: How very clever for him to meet the Vikings. Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Penney and Edward: Uhhh... Boss: What is it, Penney and Edward? Penney: I don't know if this is going to be easy though. What if they're serious about grabbing us onto their ship? Edward: Or maybe tied up onto a rope or get dragged their in a place of Valhalla. Mary: Oh kids. They're so brave. Billy: No need to worry. These letters are on me. Let's get started writing this letter. All 22 Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Bubbles come up as we cut to the 22 snails around the table writing their letters to the Vikings with their pencils and papers and puts em into their envelopes) Lary: Okay. We wrote em just like you said. Now what? Boss: Now we mailed our letters to the Bikini Bottom Post Office. Mary: And the Vikings we get to meet will get our letters? Billy: Yes. Just 22 letters and envelopes in all. Pat: Ookyoo. (Then we cut to the Bikini Bottom Post Office where all 22 snails send their letters with an address and their stamps on it by putting em into the mailbox then they slithered back to the clubhouse) Mailfish: Hmm. I could have swarn I saw all 22 snails mailed a letter to the Vikings. Oh well. (Then we moved to the place called Valhalla as the Vikings lived in a mountain cave living in here waiting for the letter to arrive from all 22 snails) Gordon: Hmm. SpongeBob. Has saved us all from sinking our ship. King Viking: Ahh Gordon my boy. I can't believe the yellow square one and that Squid guy saved all of you Vikings in the block of eyes... I mean ice. Gordon: Yes I know. We shouldn't have said thank you while we cheer for SpongeBob by his bravery of a legendary fry cook. (Then the 22 letters came by a Viking named Olaf) Olaf: A letter! For 22 snails. Gordon: Ohhh yeaaaah! Thanks, Olaf. Now let's see what this says. (Opens the envelope and took the letter out and reads it) "Dear Vikings, we are the 22 snails of Snail-Park. We are you're biggest fans of your Viking Sized Adventures. If we be able to join you on our quest we would like to see you battle one of these giant monsters you speak of. Sincerely yours, Gary the Snail-Wilson Jr." What is the name of Vikings is Gary the Snail?! I must tell the folks at once. King Vikings: What are you waiting for, Gordon? Go on and tell all your folks. (Gordon went off to tell all the Vikings who's names are Olaf. Then the king saw 21 more letters to read) Helga: You're majesty, Look! 21 more letters! King Viking: Ahh. How incredibly interesting. I must read em all at once. (Meanwhile back at the Snail-Clubhouse all 22 snails are waiting for the Vikings to arrive until they're boat crashes into their clubhouse by bursting in through that door) Petey: That was fast. (All of the Vikings hopped out of their boat and toward all 22 snails) Pat: Ookyoo? Daniel: Who are you all? And how'd you get here so early? Gordon: We're Vikings. We've come here to your club to say you heard about our adventures because... We got these letters. Spike: I think you need to be more prescriptive. Dan: Gary, there some Vikings here to see you. Gary: What's that boys? I... oh. (Sees the Vikings) Gordon: Ahh. Are you the one they called... Gary the Snail Wilson Jr? Gary: I sure am! Gordon: Boy do snails learn how to talk in real words. Snellie: We might be. Our owners SpongeBob and Squidward will know you're here to carry us back to our ship to fight giant monsters. Gordon: That's what we Vikings do. And further more of another thing, we Vikings carry pets into our ship to be part of our crew. (The Olaf Vikings grabbed all 21 Snails and Gordon grabbed Gary as they put them onto their ship) All 22 Snails: Woooooooooooooooooow!! Gary: We can't believe how much we're learning. Penney: We told you grabbing us into their ship is a bad idea! Edward: They've carried us with their bare Viking hands! Gordon: Let's set sail, Vikings! All Vikings: HA-SAAAAAAAAH!! (They got back onto their ship with all 22 snails on board and started to set sail as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails and all the Vikings on the ship) Gordon: Now that you're part of our crew. Allow us to introduce ourselves! This... (Pounded Olaf's chest) is Olaf. (Pounded Olaf #2's chest) And this is Olaf. (Walks and points to Olaf #;s 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8) And this is Olaf. This is... Olaf. Olaf. Olaf. Olaf. And...uh... (Snaps his fingers) Olaf #8: Olaf. Gordon: Olaf. Pat: Ookyoo? Boss: So let me guess. You're name must be... Gordon: That's right. "Gordon". Gary: Nice to meet ya. I'm Gary. You've known me. Snellie: My name's Snellie. Lary: And I'm Lary. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Little Dollar: Call me Little Dollar. Yo-yo: Call me Yo-yo. Rocky: And I'm Rocky. Hi. Edward: I'm Edward. Penney: I'm Penney. Sweet Sue: I'm Sweet Sue. Eugene: I'm Eugene. Petey: I'm Petey. Micheal: I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: Ookyoo! Muffsies: Like hi. I'm Muffsies. Mary: Bon juor. I'm Mary. Billy: My name's Billy. I'm a handsome snail! Foofie: I'm Foofie. And I used to be a butler snail. I live with my owner Charles butler fish. Boss: And I'm Mary's Ex-boyfriend. But you can call me Boss. And these boys of mine are Dan and Spike. Dan and Spike: Hello! Gordon: So tell us about yourselves 22 snails of our crew. What do you do for fun? Pat: Ookyoo. Gary: Us Snail-Friends live in Snail-Park full of our own species. And we live with our owners. My best friend is SpongeBob. Snellie: Mine is Squidward Q Tentacles. Rocky: My owner's Patrick Star. He pink. Lary: And all's we like to do is go on adventures, play in the sand, the swings, the slide and searching for amazing treasures. Pat: Ookyoo. Gordon: No kidding. That's what snails do for fun? Mary: Melsee! In fact we like to stop at Conch Street to make them get on board right now. Daniel: I want to see what they said about us on the ship with you Vikings. (The Ships parks in front of SpongeBob's, Squidward's and Patrick's houses at Conch Street as the Vikings saw them and waves to them while all 22 snails follow what they do. Then SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward came out of their house and saw which all 22 snails are on crew) SpongeBob: Hey it's the Vikings! Gary and Snellie: Hey! Guys! Squidward: Snellie? What's she doing up here? SpongeBob: My snail Gary is on the ship. Patrick: All of the snails are on the ship. Even Rocky. My pet snail-rock of a hermit snail. Boss: Ahoy down there! Gary: We're on the ship with Gordon. Please come join us! Patrick: I'll save you, Rocky and all the snails! (Started to climb onto the ship) SpongeBob: Patrick! Wait for me! (Follows Patrick while climbing onto the ship) Squidward: I'm coming, Snellie! (Climbs onto the ship as he, Patrick and SpongeBob made it on the Vikings ship) Edward: Glad you three made it on board in time. Penney: Yeah you guys are the Viking crew members too. SpongeBob: Oh Gary. I'm so glad you're safe with me and the rest of the snails. You didn't say you wanted to learn about the Vikings. Gary: C'mon, SpongeBob. All I did is write a letter to them. Victoria: All of us snails had to be on board of this ship too you know. Sweet Sue: Yeah you are welcome aboard to ride on the Vikings Ship. Squidward: (To Snellie) What are you doing here on the Vikings' ship!? Snellie: We wanted to learn about the Vikings. Patrick: The Vikings!? I like the Vikings! SpongeBob: Hey, Gordon! Gordon: Ahh SpongeBob. Good to see you again. And all your friends too. Squidward: Would anyone mind telling me what exactly is going on here?! Boss: Hey! Big Nose, you and the yellow guy know this guy? SpongeBob: Actually, Squidward and I met Gordon and the Vikings once this year in a Whi... (Squidward whacks SpongeBob in the head with a fishing pole) Dan: (To Squidward) Would you quit whacking SpongeBob with a fishing pole, Squidward?! Squidward: What? He's most annoying by following me around all day. Gordon: Ahh yes. Perhaps you three people would like to be part of our crew along with all 22 snails. SpongeBob: Sure! This will be fun huh, Squidward? Squidward: Oh no. No way! (Points to all 22 snails) Those disgusting little pest can't be a part of your crew! Mary: Squidward, what are you doing? Pat: Ookyoo! Gordon: But why can't you and the 22 snails be a part member of our crew? Squidward: If you ask me! My snail Snellie can't be a member of your crew along with those mondrill mutts. She's a purebrad. (Takes out his pet agree paper) See? She even has her own pet agree! Olaf #1: (Reading the pet agree) Property of Squidward Quincy Tentacles to you whiskers! Gary: Can't we just set sail already!? Gordon: Alright. (All the Vikings set sail their ship as the crew continued the adventure to Valhalla) Micheal: Squidward are you crazy?! We don't want to defy the Vikings in their wimps. Squidward: SpongeBob is the one I should be worrying about the story about the Vikings. Eugene: Could you, Patrick and SpongeBob tell them? We crew member snails are doing our jobs for the Vikings. Squidward: Alright I will. (He, Patrick and SpongeBob went to the Vikings to tell them about something while all 22 snails work their stations for the Vikings) Gordon: So what would you like to tell us Vikings? SpongeBob: We just wanted to know that Gary and his Snail-Friends didn't know that you're a part member of the Viking crew. Patrick: Yeah. That's a lot of crew members to your ship. Edward: Those three people didn't even notice we're the Viking members of their crew. Penney: Well at least we didn't even ran into a monster that we've had to battle. (Suddenly, an earthquake was heard and started to shake in Valhalla that they've sail in then An Orca whale monster pops out of the ice burgs who's name was Billy the Orca) Billy Orca: (Roars. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, The Vikings and all 22 snails saw Billy the Orca who is really a monster) Olaf #1: Who's that?!! SpongeBob: An Orca!! Billy Orca: (Roars as he grabs the ship with every crew on board as they scream by using his jaws) Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails, The Vikings, SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward; being attacked by Billy the Orca) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Billy Orca: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (The ship started shaking being shake by a Orca named Billy as he keeps on roaring) Olaf # 1: We're being attacked by a giant monster! Olaf #2: Oh Valhalla. Why haven't you for shaking us? SpongeBob: Oh my. What will we do!?! Boss: There's no way we snails area match from that Orca! Patrick: We can't battle the monster! Gordon: Oh yes we can! (Takes out a blanket out of his chest) Everyone grabbed one of these! Gary: What are these blankets do? Gordon: They do nothing. We always wanted to cuddle our blankets being scared all of the time. Gary: Forget the blanket guys. C'mon! We've got a really big plan to stop Billy the Orca. (He and all 21 of his snail-friends slither to the cannon) Gordon: Wait! You've forgot your blanket. Boss: Good idea, Runt! We'll use the cannon to shoot ourselves toward the Orca by attacking him head on. Edward: Exactly what we snails are planning. Sweet Sue: And we can use this rope attached to it. Penney: Brilliant idea, Partner! Foofie: Smart thinking, sir. Gary: Hop in the cannon you guys! (All 22 Snails hopped inside the cannon while Gary hang onto the rope attached to it) Olaf #3: Over there! (Points to the 22 snails inside the cannon) What're they doing?!! Gary: Here goes nothing!! (Pulls the rope attached to the cannon by shooting himself and all 21 snails toward the Orca by attacking him head on) All 22 Snails: CANNON BALL!!!!! (Lands on Billy the Orca by hitting him and biting him by letting the Viking's ship go) Billy Orca: (While being bitten by all 22 snails) YEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!! AHH! MOMMY! MOMMY! (All 22 Snails escapes by jumping off the viking's ship while it started swimming away) All the Vikings: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Dan: Yeah! That's right Orca better run home to your mommy! Spike: Who's the man!? Who's the man!? Told you we were a match from that monster! Gary: We're heroes! Squidward: You're mondrill mutts! SpongeBob: C'mon, Squidward. Don't you think you should maybe thanking Gary and his 21 snail-friends for their heroic bravery? Pat: Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Ookyoo. Squidward: (Looks at Gary then to SpongeBob) No. I wouldn't be thanking that disgusting pest for my heroic rescue. Snellie is way better than your mutt. She's still a purebrad. SpongeBob: Heeey! Gordon: (To Squidward) So you're saying that your snail is made of brad? Squidward: No. Purebrad means that she has the most highest procession. Gordon: I see. Perhaps you should be thanking your snail for a heroic rescue. Snellie: He's right, Squidward. You should be thanking me, Gary and the other snails. Gary: Go on, Squidward. Say it. Lary: Please Squidward. Squidward: (Gulps) Alright. (Sighs) Thanks for saving our lives. Mary: You're quite welcome mirsome-mi! Billy: Yes. You're welcome, Misour. Rocky: That wasn't so bad see? Squidward: Whatever. Pat: Ookyoo. Daniel: I guess we have learned all about the Vikings. Little Dollar: And I can't wait to tell Mr. Krabs about it. Yo-yo: This is the best adventure in Valhalla ever. SpongeBob: Now that's what I call a Viking Sized Adventure! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Yeaaah! (Everyone laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple house that night. SpongeBob watched Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today) SpongeBob: So Gary, what were you doing on the Vikings ship along with your snail-friends? Gary: We first wanted to meet the Vikings on their ship to the trip toward Valhalla. Snellie: Gordon the Viking was the leader and we even saw an Orca named Billy. Lary: We even used a cannon to make ourselves a cannonball to attack him by saving their ship from being eaten alive. SpongeBob: You know, Snails. This reminds me of the time when I saved the Vikings ship along with Squidward. But hey. Remember that I saved their ship by hitting the block of ice from the edge? (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary thinks. Scene flashes back to the episode "Dear Vikings" where SpongeBob saves the Vikings ship from being drowned. In a Flashback episode) Here goes nothing! ''his spatula at the pedal. The catapult launches him into the breech in the hull.. The ship straightens up, the vikings cheer ''Now that's what I call a Viking-sized adventure! (Then the scene flashes back to SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary) Gary: So you've saved the ship from the Vikings while absorbing the water from the hole spot? SpongeBob: That's right! Gary, Snellie and Lary: ............... SpongeBob: Well you three snails sure had fun today didn't ya? And tomorrow somebody's coming over to take care of you while I take a trip to the spa with my friends and It'll be even better. What do you think, little guys? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yeah. I think so. Good night, Gary, Snellie and Lary. (He, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast to sleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Pearl: And Pearl! Gary: Gee SpongeBob and his friends are away at a spa on the boat trip with everyone on board. Pearl: Don't worry. I'll take care of you snails while they're away. Gary: I hope so. 'Cause if they're not back at 12:00 Am at mid-night we'll go crazy!!! Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time! "Pet Sitter Pearl". See ya then!!! Category:List of season five transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts